Letters to Ginny
by MadHatterBellatrix10
Summary: For Lolaaa's The Civil Wars Drabble Challenge and cherryredxx's Letters Challenge on the HPFC forums. Draco sends an owl to Ginny, and after all those years at Hogwarts, maybe he loves her again, but does she love him, and can she escape an abusive Harry?
1. Prologue

**A/N: For both Lolaaa's Civil War Drabble Challenge and cherryredxx's Letters Challenge on the HPFC forums. DracoxGinny. Enjoy and remember, I don't own HP, JKR does.**

Dear Weasley err... Ginny,

How's life? I heard that you're with Harry Potter now. I always knew you two would end up together. I myself am perfectly happy with my new girlfriend Astoria Greengrass. She's really very sweet. I know I 'hated' you at Hogwarts, but I think it may have changed by now. You see, ever since the war three years ago all I can think of is you.

I've been dreaming about our days at Hogwarts. I keep having some pretty odd nightmares about aunt Bellatrix, and the batty woman she is. I don't know. But why do you like Harry? What do you honestly see in him? He's just some show-off jerk who uses people, I mean look at Cho Chang. Talk to you soon.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy.


	2. Falling

**A/N: Here's Chapter one. For Lolaaa's The Civil Wars Drabble challenge and cherryredxx's Letter Challenge on the HPFC forums. Enjoy, I don't own Harry Potter.**

_Prompt: Don't you make me lie here and die here- Falling by the civil wars_.

Dear Draco,

I think that I might feel the same way. Harry and I have been fighting lately. If you want me don't make me lie here, I think I'll die here. If Harry were to know that I have been talking to you. I don't want to think of how that would end. The war, I really don't know what happened between us. Harry and I are engaged. My mum is so excited she really likes Harry. I can't let down my family, so I'm going to marry him. But he gets so angry and occasionally drunk. The bruises from last night are still hurting, his words are sinking in and they sting. You see, every time I try to run away, I remember the good times. It's like I'm tied to him by my haunting past.

I think my feelings got very stirred up during the war. You see, I was so certain of everything. But now I think I understand where you're coming from. It's all very nice and I really want to see you again. Your beautiful eyes entice me. I'm afraid of what will happen if my family and Harry found out. I know you're probably really happy with Astoria, so I don't want to be a home wrecker. Oh Draco, I miss you so much but I can't leave Harry.

Draco, we're not supposed to be together. I've been crying in my dreams, because my heart aches for a time when Harry loved me. Now, he runs around with Hermione, Parvati, Lavendar and other girls I've never met. But I can't run away from him, I would have nowhere to go. I drift off into daydreams about you, but I must scold myself. You could surely never feel the same way. Please tell me you understand, but I'm falling out of love with Harry ... and in love with you.

Ginny


	3. Safe and Sound

**A/N: Chapter Two. For Lolaaa's The Civil Wars Drabble Challenge and cherryredxx's Letters Challenge. Enjoy, I don't own Harry Potter.**

_Prompt- Darling everything's on fire- Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars._

Dear Ginny,

Astoria thinks she may be pregnant with a boy. She's gone to Saint Mungo's right now. In that last battle, I left in the middle; my mother dragged me away so we could not be caught as Death Eaters. I regret every second in the Dark Lord's ranks. All the people who got hurt or died because of him... Your brother Fred was amongst the dead as I recall. My Mark is still burned into my left forearm, but I have no connection to that anymore, it's distant, like another lifetime almost. I wanted to find you that night; I remember looking out the window of my house. Everything was on fire it seemed. I was worried about you. I shouldn't have looked out the window I guess.

Ginny, I love you. Run Away with me, I don't want to see you hurt by Harry. I can take away all the pain. You're like the stars out my window right now. You shine bright, not just for me but for everyone. You're beautiful, I remember what we had. Why can't we try again? It was only a short relationship and we were but children. I won't leave you, I'd never hurt you. I can still remember watching you sleep that one night when all the houses had to sleep in the Great hall in my third year. Do you remember?

I couldn't live with myself if I don't get to ever see you again. I tried running back but my mother and father would've never understood. I know this is difficult but it's real. I love you and talking to you only hurts me more because I have realized that I can't live without you. Harry doesn't deserve you. I don't even deserve you, but I think that you need someone who can even half understand how amazingly perfect you are. I think I can do that. I need you Ginny. Meet me in Hogsmeade in four days time. I love you.

Draco.


	4. C'est La Mort

**A/N: The Final Chapter! For Lolaaa's The Civil Wars Drabble Challenge and cherryredxx's Letters Challenge on the HPFC forums. Enjoy and please review. I own not Harry Potter.**

_Prompt-_ Drink_ so long and drink until you drown- C'est la mort by the Civil Wars_

Dear Draco,

Isn't this risky? It's probably just a left over feeling of love after the battle. It's just anxiety, Draco we can't be meant to be. It's not gonna work. Harry's getting better I think, he only used the Cruciatus curse on me twice today. Ok, he's not actually getting better. I think he only always loved the mud bl- I mean Hermione. He's been out with her a lot lately, and since she married Ron, he's been drinking a lot. Probably trying to drink himself until he drowns. It's been so long since I've been happy.

I don't want to ruin our engagement, and I don't want to make my mother upset. I'll be bringing dishonour to my family. I think I might be pregnant, Draco. And Harry, he didn't understand. I told him and he beat me and tortured me even more. He called me a slut. Believes that the baby isn't his, he thinks it'd have to be someone else's, but it should be his, I insisted that to him. But, I'm wondering if it is really his, maybe it's yours, that night after the battle do you remember?

Ron's been unwell too; Hermione has been cheating on him with Harry. He doesn't seem to mind, he's been screwing with Lavender Brown too. And Lavender's also been with Harry, however she's actually supposed to be with Dean Thomas. I don't understand why everyone's being unfaithful, but I'm the only one being hurt and I've been totally faithful. I'm not a whore no matter what he may say. You know what, you're right Draco, I'll meet you in Hogsmeade, because I can't take anymore of this. I love you.

Ginny.

**La Fin.**

**Review Please :)**


End file.
